In many cases it is desirable for a closure to provide visible evidence that it has been opened at least once. Many different systems have been proposed for tamper-evidence. One of the most common systems is to ensure that upon first opening the closure separates into two or more parts which are not re-formed upon closing.
One of the main considerations when designing a tamper-evident closure is the prevention of overcoming the tamper-evidence by reforming the closure parts. This is particularly important for products which are subject to counterfeiting, such as in the wines and spirits industry.
It is known, for example, to provide a closure with a generally plain crown and a tubular skirt with a line of weakening which divides the closure into an upper top cap and a lower tamper-evident break band. Upon first opening of the closure the cap and the band are physically separated and upon re-application of the top cap the band remains broken away from the cap. However, it has been found that counterfeiters can re-form such closures by connecting the cap back to the break band using, for example, nail varnish. Such a re-formed cap may be indistinguishable from an untampered closure.
The present invention seeks to address the problems with known tamper-evident closures.